hexhallthebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Mercer
|full name = Sophia Alice Brannick-Atherton |age = 16 |gender = Female |species = Demon (one-fourth) |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |residence = Hecate Hall |occupation = Student |nicknames = Sophie Soph Mercer (by Archer) |friends = Jenna Talbot Elodie Parris † Nick Anderson Daisy |relationships = Archer Cross (boyfriend) Alexander Callahan (fiancée) † |family = James Atherton (father) Grace Mercer (mother) Aislinn Brannick (aunt) Finley Brannick (cousin) Isolde Brannick (cousin) Mr. Atherton (grandfather) † Lucy Barrow (grandmother) † Fiona Brannick (grandmother) † Henry Thorne (great-grandfather) † Alice Barrow (great-grandmother) † Virginia Thorne (great-aunt) † Maeve Brannick (ancestor) † |first appearance = Hex Hall}} Sophia Mercer, a sarcastic teenaged demon hybrid, is the main character of the Hex Hall series. Biography Sophie is the only daughter of Grace Mercer and James Atherton. She's spent the first sixteen and a half years of her life moving from place to place due to her mother's secret past. Her father was not deeply involved in her life until she came into her powers at the age of 12 due to issues between her parents. However after one of her many spells went wrong she was sentenced to Hecate Hall, more commonly known as Hex Hall, until her 18th birthday. Personality Sophie is described as being very sarcastic. Physical description She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, average build for a 16 year old girl, and the odd inability to raise one eyebrow at a time. Abilities and skills Relationships 'Family' Grace Mercer= Grace is Sophie's somewhat protective mother. While Grace finds it necessary to move around a lot to escape her past which she keeps a secret, all she really wants is for her daughter to fit in with the people around her. The two have a solid, and somewhat humorous, relationship. |-|James Atherton= James is Sophie's demon father who's been lying from the day she was born to keep her safe. Their relationship mainly consisted of phone calls, emails, and a single picture of one another. Still, James loves her and manages to repair their relationship about a year after being at Hex Hall. |-|Finley Brannick= Finley is Sophie's cousin who hates anything and everything magical. This said, they don't exactly take a liking to one another when they first meet, but by the end of their time together, they had put their differences aside, realizing that family was all they had. |-|Isolde Brannick= Izzie is Sophie's cousin who is slightly rebellious and annoyed when people put her age before her. The two met in the forest not knowing who the other was or that they were related. In the end, they have a close relationship that remained slightly awkward after they tried bonding. 'Friends' Jenna Talbot= Jenna is Sophie's vampire roommate and best friend. They immediately start out on the rocks, a product of asking too many questions about the others past, but by the time dinner rolls around, the two become best friends and are seen everywhere together. It is found out that Jenna is a lesbian, and later, she gets into a relationship with another vampire, causing Sophie to be a little jealous due to Jenna spending more time with her girlfriend than Sophie. |-|Nick Anderson= Nick is Archer's cousin. Sophie and Nick's relationship is more platonic than Sophie's and Daisy's but this is only because Nick reminded her so much of her (at the time) ex-boyfriend, Archer. If together, they're usually found joking around, i.e. using spells on one another for a laugh. |-|Daisy= Daisy lived with the Council since her memory was swiped and she was turned into a demon. She welcomes Sophie and Jenna with open arms when they come to stay the summer which the girls later joked about due to her goth-like appearance. Nevertheless, the two form a friendship but don't really talk to each other unless their put in the same room without distractions. |-|Torin= Torin is a magic future-telling boy who is stuck in mirror and owned by the Brannick family. He is very sarcastic and only does things if he gets favored in anyway. Saying this, Sophie finds herself wanting to break him many times due to the fact he rarely tells them what they need to know. |-|Elodie Parris= Elodie is Sophie's enemy turned frenemy turned friend who is known for her good looks and bad attitude. She started and created the Trinity Coven, a coven of dark witches who were afraid they'd soon be attacked by The Eye and raised a demon to do their bidding, thinking it would protect them. In the end, the demon turned out to be Sophie's great-grandmother Alice, who injured the other two members of the coven and killed Elodie and Holly. As a ghost, Elodie found herself bound to Sophie and the two become friends in an attempt to let her rest in peace as a ghost and save the world from demons. 'Romances' Archer Cross= Archer is Sophie's boyfriend. In the beginning it was quite the one-sided love for Sophie since he was dating Elodie Parris at the time. Eventually, while they are both stuck on cellar-duty for the rest of the semester, Sophie begins to see a difference in their relationship and soon after, they begin dating. |-|Alexander Callahan= Cal is Sophie's best friend and fiance. He was in love with her and he had stayed at Hecate Hall longer than necessary just to meet her when she got there. The two have shared kisses, but the hopes of it building into more ended when he saved her life and subsequently ended his own in. Quotes * "Archer? Is your last name Newport or Vanderbilt? Maybe followed by some numbers? Ooh! Or maybe even Esquire!" * "The angel's hand was pointing, clearly indicating that the three figures in front of the gates should get the heck out. Only, you know, angelically." * "White witches and dark witches? What are we? Chicken meat?" * Sophie: "'''Good luck explaining to God that you used to spank one of his heavenly beings." '''Grace: "Sophie!" Sophie: "'What? You did. I hope you like hot weather mom, that's all I'm saying." * "When someone tells you somebody's been murdered, laughing is probably not the best response. You know, for future reference." * '''Sophie: '"What's going on?" 'Jenna: '"Let's just say you're going to regret that second peice of cake." 'Sophie: '"Oh my God. Regret cake? Whatever was about to happen must be truly evil." * "This may be the first time I've had good luck since...oh, 2002 or so?" * After reuniting with Jenna 'Sophie: '"Oh, Tiny Pink Jenna! I've never been so happy to see a vampire in my whole life!" '''Jenna: [wheezing] "And I've never been so happy to be squished by a demon!" * "I couldn't bring myself to say 'Archer' out loud. It would feel like I'm on an episode of Masterpiece Theater. 'Archer! Let us fetch a spot of tea, old boy!"' * [After getting beat up] "I got my ass handed to me by a sixth grader? That was embarrassing." * Izzie: [holding a knife to Sophie's neck] "What's your name?" Sophie: "Sophie Mercer." Izzie: "No way!" Sophie: [choking] "Way." * Torin: "I sense a-" Sophie: "Great disturbance in the force?" Torin: "I suspect you're making a joke, but I have no idea what the reference is. In any case..." * Felicia: "It was her! She's a witch!" Sophie: "Not again." * Grace: [Referring to Hex Hall] "It's pretty!" Sophie: "Yeah, it's beautiful. For a prison." Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Demons